Ghosts from the past
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: An enemy from the past comes to collect Valerius and Tabitha's daughter and use her as leverage for those she's close to. Kyl has to protect his girlfriend, even if it means his own life. Kyl/Fie
1. Chapter 1

AN: AND I'M BACK! *clears throat* Sorry, now I've scared you all away… well no, if you can put up with me for my other stories, you know me. I'm kind of like Tabby. Scary isn't it? Anyway, so I have another Kyl story. I swear to you, he is not my favorite character. He's just easy to use. Anyway, so Fie is from the stories I co-author with Cassie. She's Valerius and Tabitha's daughter. He best friend, Dara is Savitar's adopted daughter. Alright, I think that's all. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Fie. Cassie owns Dara.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Fie laid with her head on Kyl's shoulder, the blanket was the only thing covering them. They were alone. Her parents were out hunting Daimons and everyone else they knew thought they hated each other. Not even Dara and Otto knew they were together. It had started out that they hated each other, but something changed and now they were inseparable. There was something about him that made her feel safe and loved. When he had his arms wrapped around her, Fie felt like nothing would ever touch her. Kyl wouldn't let it.

"You think too much" he grumbled. Fie shifted to look up at him.

"You whine too much." Kyl chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Doesn't Otto wonder where you are? Why you never patrol nights?" Kyl shrugged.

"No, not really. He's too into Dara to care. Besides," he smiled at her, "I wouldn't leave you anyway. Zeus knows what's out there to hurt you. If someone tried to force me to, I'd have to blow our cover." Fie leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I think I would too. We should tell them anyway. I want to go out on a real date, Kyl."

"I know. Promise me your dad won't kill me and we'll tell them." Fie frowned as she thought about it. Her father was an ancient Roman whose favorite activities were death and torment. Well not for her dad, but for others of Ancient Rome and she was his only daughter. Oh yeah, he'd go loco. Probably drag Kyrian and Ash in too. Possibly Zarek. On second thought...

"Uncle Z won't let him kill you!"

"Psycho-ass? You're betting my life will be saved by Psycho-ass?" Fie shrugged.

"It's better than nothing" she defended herself. Kyl laughed and rolled them so she was under him. "I love you Kyl."

"I love you too, Fie. Don't ever leave me. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Fie leaned forward and kissed him soundly.

"Never." Kyl pulled away with a look on his face. Suddenly his eyes widened and he shot out of the bed, getting dressed.

"I've got to go, you're parents are home." He quickly kissed her before scaling down the tree outside her window. Fie laughed as she pulled her pajamas on before watching Kyl running across the yard. She slid the window closed and fell back onto her bed as Valerius entered.

"What are you doing up still?" Fie shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep" she lied. Valerius shot her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her, but he didn't push. She would tell him in her own time. She always did. "But now that I know you guys are home and safe I think I'll sleep now. Got to be up for class in a bit." Valerius kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, filia" he whispered. Fie smiled as her dad used the Latin for daughter, his pet name for her.

"Night, tata." Her nickname for him which was Latin for Daddy. Valerius left and Fie laid down and fell into a fitful sleep. Something was about to go down and she was going to be in the middle of it. She needed to tell Kyl soon, he needed to know since she had a feeling he was going to be involved too. If only she knew what was going to happen.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Ugh you pig, would you put some distance between us?" Fie sneered at Kyl as she sat in the backseat of Otto's SUV with him. Dara and Otto chuckled from up front. Kyl shot her a look and snorted. They could play their parts well.

"But don't you just want to snuggle to conserve body heat? It's awfully cold back here" he said with a grin. Fie leaned forward and flipped the air conditioning to heat.

"There. Now it's not cold. Personal space Kyl." This was their common fight, since Otto gave the girls a lift to their classes. Unfortunately Kyl got to tag along with Otto. Lucky her.

"I'm hurt, Sarafina. You don't like me?" Fie snorted.

"What gave you that completely correct idea?" Kyl grinned at her. Fie wanted to kiss him. Ugh, keeping this secret sucked.

"Perhaps it is the fights you two have every damned day" Otto grunted. Dara smacked his arm and Kyl and Fie shared a look as Otto grabbed her hand and held it. Only friends their butts. "Or perhaps it's the years of sexual tension building. One day I'm going to look back there and you two are going to be going at it." Fie could almost hear Kyl thinking 'I wish!'. "Here's your building. Out you go." Fie and Kyl slid out of the car and started towards her class. As their friends pulled away, Kyl grabbed Fie's hand and dragged her to a secluded corner so he could kiss her.

"A lot of sexual tension, huh? I think I can fix that" he muttered against her throat. Fie laughed and pushed him back.

"Alright, but later, I've got to get to class now." She threaded her fingers through his and pulled him along. "I still want to know why Ash made you immortal and my body guard. You don't think he knows do you?" Kyl shrugged.

"That man knows a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Fie frowned. If he knew, then he could easily tell her dad. And heads would roll when Valerius Magnus found out his daughter was sleeping with a squire. A Dorean, Blood Rite squire no less. Kill then ask questions later was his motto. Especially when it came to her. "Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end, ma belle princesse romaine." Fie loved when he spoke French, especially when he used his name for her. My beautiful Roman princess. She kissed him as he pulled away to lean against the wall outside her class as she slipped inside.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

He watched them both. The girl was the one he was after, but it seemed to get to her he had to go through the squire. That was going to be a bit tougher, but he would do it. That girl would be the key to get to the twins and their Hunters. He could finally get what he wanted. He just had to wait until the time was right.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Oooo… who was that mysterious bad guy? No this time it isn't Nick, promise. You'll find out next chapter. And we'll get to see more of our favorite Dark-Hunters! *frowns* Or actually ex-Hunters. Either way, you get to see them! So thanks for reading please let me know what you thought! No Flames!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alrighty then! So I am back with Kyl and Fie! I love my daughter, really. Yeah, I don't think even Cassie knows what's going to happen this chapter. She does know who the evil is and so will you, soon! And we get to see Z. Who's not excited about that? *grins* Alright so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Fie. Cassie owns Dara.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Fie sat next to Kyl on the curb as they waited for Otto and Dara to come get them after class.

"Do you feel something?" she whispered. Kyl nodded and discreetly pulled out a dagger from his boot. Fie scooted closer as they looked around for something out of the ordinary. She threaded her arm through his. "I feel like someone's watching me" she muttered.

"How long have you had that feeling?" Fie shrugged.

"A few days, but I didn't want to panic everyone." Kyl shot her a look.

"I'm going to worry no matter when you tell me."

"I know. Sorry." Kyl helped her stand as Otto pulled up.

"Don't do it again, clumsy" he said. Otto rolled his eyes as Dara shared a look with Fie. "Come on, I don't have all day. Get a move on."

"Bite me, asshole" Fie said as she slid across the seat. Kyl leaned forward to bite her, but Otto stopped him.

"Valerius will kill you if you leave a mark." Kyl winked at Fie.

"It's a good thing I only mark where others can't see then." Which was true. No one could see under her shirt or jeans.

"What a pig" Fie muttered. Kyl snickered.

"No, but I have been called God before baby. Wanna test that theory?" Fie rolled her eyes. She was never going to live that down.

"Before you two go at it, Kyl, Ash needs us to patrol tonight. He's got a bad feeling." Kyl almost snorted. Wasn't that what Fie just said a few minutes ago? Fie shot him a look when he was about to protest.

"Alright" he said with a sigh. Otto nodded.

"My place, 8 o'clock." Well there went his plan to bring Fie with him. With her having the same feeling as Ash, he didn't want to chance anything happening to her. Now he just had to figure out what to do. "Business over, now get back to…"

"Otto if you finish that sentence, so help me Zeus my Dad will look tame compared to me." Otto kept his mouth shut after Dara's threat, but what he was about to say wasn't lost on any of them. He was always trying to get Kyl to sleep with Fie. The man would die of shock when he found out about them.

"So…" Kyl said to dispel the awkward silence. Fie raised an eyebrow. "I think we should come clean here." Fie turned to him, wide eyed. When did they decide that?

"About?"

"You two! I mean honestly. Just friends my ass. When did you two start seeing each other?" Fie let out a small breath of relief. She was going to kill him for that small heart failure.

"We are just friends, Kyl" Dara said with a small smile. Kyl and Fie watched as a look of pain crossed both Dara and Otto's faces. And Dara had teased her about Kyl. Kyl went to say something when Otto shot him a look and pulled up in front of Fie's house.

"Come on dumbass, let's go before Otto kills you." Fie hugged Dara as best she could. "See ya."

"Good luck" Dara said as she nodded her head towards Kyl. Fie grinned and lead him inside.

"Sarafina?"

"Here dad" she called out. "Where's mom?" she asked as Valerius came around the corner.

"Work. She won't close that insufferable store for one day." Fie frowned.

"She does realize she has to sleep sometime right?" Valerius shrugged.

"Who knows? This is your mother we are talking about." Fie laughed and kissed his cheek before retreating to the solarium. Her mother had convinced her father to keep Agrippina's statue, which was where Fie liked to sit and think.

"What are we doing about tonight?" she asked, knowing Kyl was standing in the doorway. He shrugged and moved forward, closing the door behind him so Valerius couldn't hear them.

"No clue. We don't want to tell the others, but I have to go. Can you stay with Dara?" Fie shook her head.

"No, Dara and her family are on Sav's island. I can be a big girl and stay here alone." Kyl frowned.

"I really don't like that idea. Especially if you think someone's watching you." Kyl sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't have a choice, Kyl. You go and I'll be here. Will you come and tell me you're alright before you go home?" Kyl kissed the top of her head.

"Of course, ma belle princesse romaine. Wouldn't want you to worry." Fie leaned forward and kissed him. Kyl smiled at her as they pulled away. "I love you, Sarafina."

"Love you too, Kyl."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

He watched as her father and, surprisingly, her boy toy left for the night. He grinned. This might be easier than he thought. She would be alone and he would be able to take her. With Sarafina Magnus, he would be able to control several people. Gods and goddesses included. He would hold the power with her. Yes, they're going to have wished they had left him alone.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Be safe!" she called out to the two men. They nodded at her once before heading to their cars. Fie closed the door and locked it. She opened the closet door and closed the gate after their cars were out. Going upstairs, she went into the training room and opened her parent's arsenal cabinet. She grinned as she pulled out a retractable sword and closed the cabinet, pushing the button and watching the sharp silver extend swiftly. "I'm so my parent's daughter" she muttered to herself as the blade retracted.

"Homework, now that I'm all safe." She went to her room and grabbed her backpack before heading down to the living room. She turned on the lights and sat on the couch and spread her books out around her.

"Don't get too comfortable, princess. You're coming with me." Fie jumped up and extended her blade, facing the new comer.

"Who are you?" she asked. The blonde hair stood out. Daimon, stupid.

"Name's Desiderius." Fie frowned.

"Desi-do-wrong?" The Daimon frowned. Whoops. "No offense, but how in the hell are you still alive?" He chuckled as he moved closer. Dammit Otto, tonight was really not a good night for Kyl to be away.

"Don't worry your beautiful little head over that" he said. Fie watched as he got closer. She was starting to panic.

_UNCLE Z!_ she screamed out in her thoughts. Where was he tonight? _AUNT ASTRID!_ Her breathing was becoming faster as he smiled and stepped closer.

"Stay away!" Fie swung the sword at him and he easily dodged it. Fie swung again and this time he disappeared.

"Boo" he whispered in her ear. Fie screamed and Desiderius knocked the sword out of her hands as he grabbed her. Fie threw her head back and temporarily stunned Desi with the head butt, making him loosen his grip. She ran for it.

"ZAREK! ASTRID!" Where were they? Suddenly Desiderius appeared in front of her. Fie spun on her heel and ran the other direction. "UNCLE ZAREK!" Fie tripped and fell, flipping to her back and scooting away as Desi closed in on her.

"Take eight steps back and let me kill you" a voice snarled. Fie chanced a look behind her and saw Zarek standing there, his silver claws adorning his hand. She quickly stood up and ran behind him. Before Z could take a step towards him, Desiderius was gone. "Are you alright?" Zarek asked as he turned to his niece. She nodded.

"I think so" Zarek looked over her and noticed her shaking. He stepped forward and hugged Fie to him. She let the tears fall as he held her. "S-s-sorry" she said.

"Come on, let's get you to Kyl." Fie nodded and Zarek flashed them to where Otto and Kyl were looking for Daimons. Kyl rushed forward when he saw her and Fie threw herself into his arms, not caring that their secret was no more.

"What happened?" Otto asked, ignoring their embrace. For now.

"Desiderius attacked her." The three heard a growl and they all turned to see Valerius with an angry look on his face. He had heard Z and was not happy.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well I suppose Val could be upset for several reasons, but that was the primary one! *grins* Yep, I so just brought Desi-do-wrong back. Now who wants to kill me? *nods* Yeah, it gets worse! So thanks for reading now please let me know what you thought! No flames!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so thanks so much for all the support! And I'm back with a planning session with the family. Well not the whole family, because that would be every Dark-Hunter and squire, most Dreams and Weres too, and let's be honest. That's a lot of people. So part of the family! Alright, I don't have much else! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Fie.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Valerius and Kyl paced in front of the couch, Fie and Tabby watched from the couch. It would have been humorous if not for the serious situation. Zarek had flashed them all home and left them to discuss things. Fie reached out and grabbed Kyl's hand, pulling him to sit next to her. He folded her into his arms and held on to her as Ash flashed in.

"Now you show up?" Valerius growled. Ash shrugged.

"She was calling out for Z. I almost came, but he showed at the last second."

"That's your excuse? What if Desi-do-wrong had gotten her?" Kyl snarled as he held Fie tighter.

"Lay off guys. I'm fine now and Uncle Z showed. Can we move on to more pressing issues? Like him coming back?"Fie asked. Ash pointed at her.

"She has a point."

"Bite me Atlantean" Kyl and Valerius snapped. Ash shrugged good naturedly.

"I could leave if you'd rather..." His suggestion was met with glares. "Or we could discuss Desi and how to protect Fie."

"I like that option" Fie said. Kyl chuckled against her head. "He was determined to take me, not kill me." Ash nodded.

"Think about it. By taking Fie, he can control some of the most powerful people. You two, Zarek and Astrid, Tory and I, Savitar, Dara, and Grace, Kyrian and Amanda. Honestly if he wasn't gunning for her, I'd give him props for actually using his head. Unfortunately, you mess with her and I have problems with it."

"As do we all" Kyrian said as he, Amanda, and Marissa walked through the door. "Psycho-ass told us what happened. These two," he jerked his thumb at his wife and daughter, "wanted to check in on you guys." Amanda slapped his stomach.

"Yes, because you weren't worried too" she said. Marissa ignored them and raised an eyebrow at Fie and Kyl.

"What went on while I wasn't here and does Dara know?"

"Uh, no. Not yet anyway. She and Otto still think we need to jump each other" Fie said sheepishly. Marissa smirked.

"My bet is you already have." Fie and Kyl glared at her as Kyrian, Ash, and Valerius glared at Kyl.

"Boy you better not have touched my daughter, so help me Minerva." Kyl gulped at Valerius' threat.

"No sir." Marissa wanted to snort, but she wouldn't get him killed. At least, not at the moment. "Can we go back to Desi-do-wrong? Please?" Kyl asked, trying to shift the subject away from him. Ash sighed.

"We need to figure out how to keep her safe." Valerius shrugged.

"What if we don't leave her alone? I mean when Zarek showed up, he left. He didn't want to take on a Demigod." Kyrian snorted at Valerius.

"Let's be real. He didn't want to take on your brother. No one with common sense would want to take on Psycho-ass."

"Watch it. Just because I can kick your ass, doesn't mean others are afraid to take me on." Fie rolled her eyes as Zarek, Astrid, and Bob flashed in to the family pow-wow.

"Gentlemen, please. Me. Safe. Plans?"

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Valerius is right. Someone has to be with her at all times. Desiderius is after her to get to the rest of us. The only problem is, who's going to stay with her?" Zarek said. Kyl raised his hand and the glares returned.

"Oh come on. Ash made me immortal to be her body guard and her protector. I've done well the past 19 years, I think now that I love her, I can keep her even safer." Marissa stared wide eyed at Fie who joined the glaring.

"Are you trying to get fed to Simi?" Kyl shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"I was trying to get them to take me seriously. Apparently it's not working." Kyl grinned sheepishly. Tabby and Amanda laughed.

"I think it's a good idea" Tabby said. Valerius looked at her.

"You can't be serious?" Tabby nodded. "I'm not going to let some… boy protect my daughter!" Tabby stood and laid a soothing hand on his arm.

"She's my daughter too, Val. Didn't you notice, after Desiderius attacked, Zarek took her straight to Kyl? And now she feels safest in Kyl's arms? Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Valerius looked at Tabitha and his eyes softened.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Tabby grinned.

"Because I'm the wife, that's why." Fie grinned at Kyl as her parents kissed. Amanda pointed at her twin sister and her brother-in-law.

"See, now why can't you be that understanding? The wife is always right, but your stupid Greek pride won't let you lose" she said to her husband. Ash and Marissa laughed as the others smirked. Kyrian open and closed his mouth like a fish. He finally gave up trying to come up with a response.

"So, we agree that Kyl will stay with Fie?" he asked. Valerius nodded. Ash waved his hand and Kyl frowned.

"I feel funny." Zarek laughed.

"You look funny too, but I think there's more to it than that." Kyl frowned at Z.

"You get your jollies off of abusing people don't you?" Zarek grimaced. Kyl turned back to Ash. "What did you do to me?"

"To you? Nothing. For you? Tons. 19 years ago I made you immortal and set you up with your soul mate and now I've given you powers to protect her with." Valerius looked at Ash.

"I hate you." Ash nodded.

"I know. But now he can fully protect her and you don't have to look so constipated about the idea." Valerius stiffened.

"I do NOT look constipated." Marissa cocked her head to the side.

"Sorry Uncle Val, but you kinda do." Valerius frowned as the room laughed. Kyl leaned forward and kissed Fie's forehead. He would keep her safe, even if it meant his life.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Desiderius paced the floor. He had failed. The psychotic demigod that everyone feared had come to save the girl. He grinned. She was important to more than he thought. In order to summon the demigod, she would need to be special to him. She had screamed out for her Uncle.

"I've got you now little girl. I will get what I want and I want you. Prepare to lose because I'm coming and no one will stand in my way. No one."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so what did you think? And the truth comes out! At least to Marissa. Dara will find out next chapter and that will be good. The guys lock the girls in Fie's room. *grins* I love it! Alright so please let me know what you thought! No flames!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Awesome, so I feel worse than a dead giraffe and probably should not be on the computer, but I had to get this posted. Alright, so I didn't have to, but you don't know my mind. It's got like a million stories plus all my EMT crap running through there. *frowns* No wonder why my brain feels like it's about to explode. Alright, so this has got to be one of the best chapters in this story! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Fie and Cassie owns Dara.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dara stared at Fie. She shifted uncomfortably under her best friend's gaze.

"What?" she whined. Dara quirked an eyebrow. "Dara…"

"Sarafina…" Fie gulped. "Why didn't you tell me?" Fie shrugged and picked at the corner of her blanket. "Uh uh. That wasn't an answer. I want a verbal answer and I don't know is not appropriate" she said, adding the last part as Fie opened her mouth. The Roman closed her mouth and huffed. "I'm waiting."

"I like having him just to myself and having something for myself. Besides, you know I love you, but you have a big mouth and my dad would have found out and killed him." Dara gave her a look.

"Otto's still breathing and my dad's a bit scary than yours." Dara clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. Fie laughed as Dara sighed. "Point taken."

"So how long have you two been lying to us?" Fie asked, a mischievous look in her eye. Dara scoffed.

"Not nearly as long as you two have. So tell me, how good is he in bed?" Fie laughed at her friend's aversion of the question.

"You'd start yelling gross as soon as the answer came to my lips, so why do you care?" Dara grinned.

"No, I'm naturally curious as to how he is in bed. I'll tell you about Otto…" she teased, knowing full well Fie would want details. Fie knew no bounds.

"He's caring and sweet and he's just an all around amazing guy. He hates leaving me alone or being away from me for such a long time. Occasionally we'll go track Daimons, but mostly he stays here and keeps me safe. It's like you and Otto." Dara smiled.

"He treats you right, that's all I wanted to know, or my Ancient powers would have been used to kick his ass." Fie and Dara burst out laughing.

"And what about you and Otto? Does he treat you well? I would assume yes or he wouldn't be alive right now." Dara nodded.

"He's awesome and can help me with my temper tantrums." Fie laughed.

"He's been able to do that since you were four!" Dara shrugged. It was true and everyone knew it. "I guess as long as we're both safe and happy we could have found worse boyfriends." Fie made a face. "Like my mom's first boyfriend. He was such a jerk to me, but dad was there and set him straight." Dara laughed.

"Your dad can be just as scary as mine when it comes to us." Fie nodded, then paused.

"The two are downstairs, alone, aren't they?" Dara widened her eyes when she realized they had left their boyfriends to face the gallows alone. The two darted towards the door and Dara turned the knob, only to find it locked from the outside.

"DAD!" they yelled together.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"So" Valerius started as he, Kyrian, Zarek, Ash, and Savitar sat in front of Otto and Kyl. "You're dating my daughter?"

"And mine?" Savitar asked. Kyl and Otto shared a look. Oh this was so not good. Where were the women? Ash smirked.

"They're not here. I'd suggest you start talking, me being the final fate and all." Kyl sighed and faced Valerius, looking him in the eye.

"Yes sir, Fie and I have been dating for a little over six months now. We were afraid to tell you because of how you would react, but I'd do anything and everything for her and to keep her safe. It is literally tearing me up that she could have been hurt tonight and I wasn't there to keep her safe." Kyl could feel the tears welling up. He wasn't emotional, but the fact that Desi was so close to her and he wasn't, it killed him. "I would die for Sarafina, Val, not only as her bodyguard, but as her boyfriend and beyond. That I can promise you." Otto looked at his best friend before turning to look at Savitar.

"What he said" Otto said, jerking his thumb at Kyl. Savitar rolled his eyes, but remained silent, waiting for Valerius to speak.

"Boy, I don't have to tell you how important Sarafina is to me and Tabby. You've been with us as long as Fie and Dara have known each other. You know that we, as her parents, would die to keep her safe as well. I have no doubt about your loyalty, you've proven it over the years, but what happens when Fie decides she wants someone else?" Ash cleared his throat.

"They're destined, Valerius. They're soul mates. You can ask Psyche and Eros, but unfortunately for you, they're stuck together." Valerius glared at Acheron.

"I hate you." The Atlantean grinned.

"I know." Valerius turned back to Kyl and sighed.

"I know Fie and I know she's just like her mother. I've got to ask, even if I don't particularly want to know, have you two slept together yet?" Kyl cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes before looking at Valerius once again.

"Yes, we have, but you have to know I didn't push her into anything she wasn't ready for and she sets the pace for our relationship. If she wasn't ready, we wouldn't have." Valerius cringed before he nodded. "I respect you, Valerius, as both my girlfriend's father and as my employer. Say the word and I will stop this." Valerius glared at him.

"Boy, I do that and I make her miserable and mad at me. That's not going to happen. You two can continue on with this relationship, but no more than hand holding in my presence, is that clear?" Kyl nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"And, so help me Zeus, if you get her pregnant, you better step up to the plate." Kyl nodded, eyes wide. No one saw Ash's knowing look. Otto turned to Savitar, hoping for the same easy outcome.

"I can kill you with a single thought. One tear and I will kill you, no questions asked." Otto nodded, that wasn't really a new threat. He had heard that one since he was assigned to protect Dara. Powerful beings and their daughters.

"DAD!" Kyl and Otto laughed as they heard the girls had figured out they were locked in. Valerius motioned for Kyl and Otto to go. Both ran up the stairs and flung open the door watching as the two girls went sprawling on the ground.

"Walk much?" Otto teased as he helped Dara up. She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm before realizing he was still breathing and hugged him. Kyl helped Fie off the ground and grinned at her.

"Well, now we can have that proper date you wanted." Fie squealed and hugged Kyl. He held her close and let her vanilla smell relax him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: You love it right? Because we all know they'd do it. *grins* Wulf would do it all the time! Alright so thanks for reading, I'm going to go cut off my head, but please let me know what you thought! No flames!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright… you're all lucky I haven't taken my head off. So I really have nothing for this AN mostly because my head hurts. A lot. I do have a surprise in the story though! Don't eat me! *laughs* Don't worry, that will make sense in a minute. Anyway, this is a good chapter. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my migraine and Fie. Cassie owns Dara.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Fie leaned against Kyl's side as they stared at Otto and Dara across the room. The four had barricaded themselves in Fie's room to avoid the overprotective men.

"I can't believe you're still breathing" Fie muttered for the fifth time. Kyl laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Me either, but something about Ash making us soul mates endeared me to your father." Fie looked up at him.

"Ash did what?" Otto laughed as Dara sat up and looked at Kyl as well. Kyl frowned at the two girls.

"He said he put me with Fie because we were soul mates and then told Valerius to ask Psyche and Eros." Fie laughed.

"Oh I bet dad loved that." Otto laughed as Kyl grinned.

"He glared at Ash and told him he hated him."Fie laughed and kissed Kyl, snuggling against him. Dara and Otto smiled at their friends.

"We should let you lovebirds have some time alone after that near death experience." All four cringed at Dara's blunt reminder. "And on that note, dad and Otto are going to take me home and I'm going to let you guys go on with your business." Dara stood up and hugged Fie before grabbing Otto's hand and pulling him out of the room. Fie laid on Kyl as he stroked her hair.

"Speaking of near death experiences…"

"Zarek flashed you to me and all I could think about was if you were here then something had happened. And when I felt you shaking, I was so afraid that I was going to lose you or something. I don't know what it was, but something in me panicked. I don't like when you're upset, ma belle princesse romaine." Fie smiled and kissed Kyl gently.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Kyl grinned at her.

"I don't know, but I'm one lucky bastard to be paired with you for all of eternity. I love you, Sarafina."

"I love you too, Kyl. Now take me for dinner." Fie jumped up and ran to her closet. Kyl groaned but stood up and moved to her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and held her to him. "Kyl…" she whined lightly. He grinned and kissed her temple before pulling away.

"Nothing too fancy, I didn't have time for reservations anywhere" Kyl said as he left her room. Fie grinned to herself and stuck her head out her door and yelled for the one person who could help her the most.

"MOM!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Kyl entered the room where Valerius, Kyrian, Zarek, and Ash were standing, their backs to him.

"….so you're saying she's pregnant?" Ash shrugged.

"What else do you want me to say?" Zarek snorted his laughter.

"Oh this is priceless. Mr. Stick-up-his-ass' daughter is pregnant with her bodyguard's baby. Val, I think your daughter takes after her mother in this instance."

"I'd ask you what that means, but I don't have the energy to kill you right now, so I'll let it go. For now." Kyrian grinned.

"Wise move man, but I think we have a newcomer to the party." Kyrian pointed over his shoulder at where Kyl stood. Valerius turned with a glare while Zarek laughed outright.

"Oh this is much better than annoying the hell outta Artemis and Attie on Olympus. Plus, Astrid won't yell at me here!" Zarek fell back into a chair and summoned popcorn and beer. He offered some to Ash and Kyrian who took a seat on the couch.

"You little…" Kyl held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't eat me!" That made Valerius freeze. His face screwed up in a 'What are you talking about?' look, causing Kyl to lower his hands some. "I didn't know it. We were really careful, I swear!"

"Apparently not if my baby girl is pregnant!" He whimpered as he looked at Ash, who had come to stand beside him. "My baby girl is going to have a baby, Acheron. I'm too old for this." Ash clapped Valerius on the shoulder.

"Take it from me, you aren't that old. Me? I'm ancient as Kat, Sin, Mia, and Tory love to remind me. Although Sin and Kat really shouldn't be talking. They aren't much younger." Valerius frowned as Ash started on a different mindset.

"Acheron, back to my daughter getting pregnant by your future-ex-squire. After him I'm gunning for you, since you put them together." Ash laughed.

"Boy, you could try, but you won't win. Besides, if you kill Kyl, you'll upset Fie which I know you don't want to do." Valerius sighed.

"Can I at least torture him a little? A little stab in the heart? It's not like it would kill him." Kyl could sense Ash rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"No, Valerius. Now, Z I think you have a wife and son to get back to." Zarek sighed but flashed himself back to Olympus. "And Kyrian I think we have to get back to your house. Marissa should be home soon."

"Is it wise to leave those two alone?" Kyrian asked, pointing at Valerius and Kyl. Ash nodded.

"Kyl is taking Fie out for their first real date. And Valerius is all talk and no action." Tabby snorted as she came down the stairs.

"That man has a lot of action in him. In fact, he might get some action tonight if he plays his cards right." Ash, Kyrian, and Kyl made looks of disgust.

"And on that note I'm going home to… no cause now I'll see Val and you when I look at Amanda." Kyrian rubbed his temples. "Why did I get the saner one of the two? Now I can't look at my wife tonight. Ash…. Make the images stop!" Tabby grinned and kissed Kyrian on the cheek.

"Give Mandy my love. Tell her I'll call her tomorrow." Kyrian inclined his head once. He grimaced at Valerius.

"Have fun, Zeus knows I won't after those mental images." Valerius just laughed as Kyrian shivered and left, followed by Acheron after he gave them a mock Roman salute. Tabby turned to Kyl with a large grin covering her face.

"She should be ready soon. She wanted to do her hair and makeup before she left. It is a date after all." Kyl scoffed.

"I don't care about that. She's still beautiful to me if she wore sweatpants and a t-shirt." Valerius let out another whimper.

"Of course he has to be sweet and say the right thing." He looked towards the sky, his hands in front of him in a praying/pleading gesture. "I just want to kill him once!" Tabby sent her elbow flying into Valerius' gut, making him grunt.

"Didn't I say to play your cards right? Do you think we can…" She leaned forward and whispered in his ear as he broke out into a large grin. Kyl didn't even want to contemplate what she was saying to him. Just the thought made him want to hurl. Ok new topic.

"You ready?" Kyl turned to look at Fie. She was wearing a black ruched sleeveless dress that came down to her mid-thigh and her favorite pair of knee-high black suede ruched boots. Her black hair with natural auburn streaks was left down and curled. Her makeup was light and natural, but somehow made her green eyes pop and her pink lips look redder. Kyl could feel his heart stutter in his chest.

"You look gorgeous." Fie grinned at him and Kyl smiled back. Pregnant or not, Fie could light up a room with her smile. "Let's go." Fie threaded her arm through his and waved to her parents. Tonight would be fun.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright, that was fun wasn't it? I thought so! So that little surprise will be brought up with Fie next chapter, along with their date and an ending you will all kill me for! So thanks for reading, now please review! No flames!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Welcome back! This is getting good. You all will kill me for the end, but just remember, if I'm dead, then I can't update. Just keep that thought throughout reading. So it starts rather entertaining, because let's be real, she's Tabby's daughter. And on the date? Cassie and I have said we would so do that, so I find it funny! I think that's all I got. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Fie. Cassie owns Dara.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Fie laughed as Kyl opened the door to Acme Oyster House.

"I told you, I didn't have time for reservations and I figured at Sanctuary all the Weres would be hounding us. Besides, I heard from a reliable source that this is you and your mother's favorite place to eat." He led them to a booth in the back corner. He waited for Fie to slide in before he slid in next to her.

"You are such a romantic" Fie breathed in his ear as her hand rubbed along his thigh. "Hello" she said to the waitress.

"What can I get you?" the blonde asked as she adjusted her shirt to give Kyl a better view of her breasts. Oh he hoped that Fie didn't have any place for weapons under that unbelievably tight dress that he would love nothing better than to peel off of her wet and willing body and…

"Two Pepsis and oysters" he squeaked. The blood was rushing from his brain to another part of his anatomy. The part only inches from Fie's hand. Fie frowned at him as the waitress walked away, trying to be seductive. Fie scoffed.

"Little girl, you aren't woman enough for him. Give it up" she sneered softly. Kyl laughed and leaned over to kiss her, groaning as Fie brushed over his erection slowly. "But I am" she grinned wickedly.

"I bet you're naked under those clothes" he whispered in her ear. Fie gently nipped his ear lobe.

"I bet I'm naked under this dress" she whispered back. Kyl groaned.

"Don't tease me unless you want this date to end here and now and I take you out to my car and fuck you in the backseat." Fie pulled away and Kyl leaned his head back and groaned. Why did he open his mouth? "Don't do that." Fie scoffed at him as their blonde waitress set their drinks down.

"But if we do it now, then our night will end early and unlike the blonde tramp who wants money to sleep with you, I can go all night long." Kyl groaned. Dear Zeus, she was going to be the death of him. Their waitress blushed and practically ran away. Fie grinned. "I love my mother." Kyl frowned.

"What does Tabby have to do with anything?" Fie gave him a 'Duh!' look.

"My mom was the one who taught me how to keep other women away from my man." Kyl grinned widely. She called him her man.

"Your man huh?" Fie nodded.

"I can be really jealous when it comes to my daddy." Kyl's face fell. Fie chuckled and pat his cheek gently. "There there baby. I was only teasing!" Kyl grinned again and leaned forward to kiss her again, when he paused. He heard snickering. Narrowing his gaze, Kyl's hand slipped under the hem of Fie's too short dress and pulled her phone out.

"Goodbye Dara" he said.

"NO!" they heard her yell as he ended the call and gave Fie a look.

"Hanging up on people is rude, Kyl Poitiers!" Kyl continued to stare at her. "Oh come on. You know she'd want details and it was easier this way. Besides, then I could easily get pointers on dating. As you well know, I've never been on a date and am kind of socially awkward." Kyl rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, but you almost had me striping you and taking you here and now. Not to mention, when it comes to me, you know I don't care what you're like, that I love you for you and not who you pretend to be." Fie made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat.

"Of course you have to be nice and understanding. Isn't every girl supposed to go through heartbreak and unpleasant boyfriends in their life?" Kyl grunted.

"Like hell I'd let you near someone who could hurt you or our child." Fie frowned and looked at Kyl.

"Excuse me?" Kyl cursed and smiled at her innocently.

"Nothing." Fie scoffed.

"Oh like hell. What child Kyl?" Kyl glanced to her still flat stomach before looking at her face again. "I'm pregnant?" Kyl nodded.

"Surprise?" he offered weakly. Fie leaned her head to rest on Kyl's shoulder.

"We couldn't do anything the easy way, could we? Our whole relationship had to be fucked up didn't it?" Kyl shrugged.

"Look at our lives. I'm an immortal squire and babysitter for the Dark-Hunters and Acheron and you are the daughter of two immortal Daimon slayers and are related to two Gods, or I should say one goddess and a Psycho-ass demigod. Normal really isn't in our genes." Fie huffed. Damned if he wasn't right.

"I hate you." Kyl pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know." Fie jerked up. "Uh oh."

"Do you think Acheron could have you be the pregnant one instead?" Kyl blanched.

"Oh hell no!" Fie pouted but laid her head back down. "Are you happy ma belle princesse romaine?" Fie smiled up at him.

"A little unorthodoxed, but yes, I'm so happy, Kyl. A baby." Kyl stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled something small out and held it in his hand. Fie looked at it and sat up slightly. "Is that…?" Kyl nodded.

"I figured, well I could go on about how it would keep me from being killed by your dad, or how you're pregnant and it would be a good idea, or about how we're soul mates thanks to Ash, but the truth is I love you Fie. I always have and always will. You know I'm not real good with mushy, lovey dovey crap, so I guess I'll just ask. Will you marry me, ma belle princesse romaine?" Fie laughed and nodded.

"You are something else" she said as he slid the ring onto her finger. It was a silver band where the two strands separated, crossed, and then met again at the princess cut amethyst gem. "It's not a diamond." Kyl shrugged.

"I know you and I know one: purple is your favorite color and two: you aren't an average girl, so why should I give you an average ring." Fie laughed.

"You can be so romantic when you don't try" she said. Kyl ducked his head and blushed. "Come on, I'm so ready to blow this popsicle stand." Kyl slid out of the booth and helped Fie to her feet before wrapping an arm around her waist. They quickly settled the bill and walked out into the brisk New Orleans night.

"What a beautiful girl. You'd better say goodbye to her now, squire." Kyl spun to face the man who had spoken, putting himself between the threat and Fie. Before he had a chance to extend the blade of the retractable sword he had in his hand, a knife embedded itself into his chest to the hilt. Kyl stumbled back into Fie, falling to the ground in agony. It shouldn't have hurt as badly as it did.

"Kyl! KYL!" Fie screamed as she held his head in her lap. As she looked at the dagger, everything became clear.

It was an Atlantean dagger.

It had the power to kill even Acheron.

Kyl was going to die.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And who's ready to kill me? *sees many raised hands* That's what I thought. Maybe, if I remember, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow instead of killing you in suspense. I know Cassie will remind me, although she knows how it ends, so we'll see. Thanks for reading now please review! No flames!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: AND I REMEMBERED! *pauses* Now that you've all left…you guessed it! Kyl dies! And I sounded really happy about that. I'm not, trust me. But it all works out. Would Ash really let him die? And sorry Cassie… I didn't put those damned Fates in. But you will kill me for what I'm about to do! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Fie and my messed up head.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Fie clung to Kyl as she tried to stop the blood. Oh gods, no. He couldn't die. She needed him. Their baby needed him.

"Come now, precious. Let the trash rot in the street like he should." Fie glared at Desiderius as he came closer.

"He's not trash, asshole!" she snarled. Kyl looked at her, pain in his eyes.

"Run" he croaked out. Fie hesitated, but the look in Kyl's eyes made her obey. She stood and ran as fast as she could away from Desi. Fie looked over her shoulder every few minutes to make sure he wasn't gaining any ground. As she looked back, she lost him. He was there just a… Suddenly she ran into a wall. Falling to the ground, Fie looked up and gasped. Not a wall, Desi. She screamed and kicked as he tried to grab her.

"You little bitch!" he yelled as Fie caught his shin with her heel. Standing up, Fie started back down the street. Her lungs and legs burned from the run, but she couldn't stop.

As she turned a corner to a shortcut to her house, two arms wrapped around her from behind. Fie gasped and struggled as he continued down the deserted alley she was going to take.

"What's to keep me from killing you right here and now?" he whispered in her ear. Fie kicked at him and caught him in the groin. "Kick me again and I will kill your child." Fie froze. She had no self-preservation what-so-ever, but she couldn't let him hurt her child. Kyl's child. "Good girl. Now I suggest you follow all instructions if you want to keep that baby alive, do you understand?" Fie nodded, her throat and lung burning as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Please, please don't hurt my baby" she whispered. Desi laughed evilly as he moved locations. They were now underground, or so it seemed. It was like how Simi described Stryker's place. Desi roughly shoved her into a cell and locked the door. He smiled at Fie.

"Let's see how long it takes for someone to notice you're missing." And with that, he disappeared, leaving Fie to sob in the corner for Kyl.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Kyl ground his teeth together as he stood up, ignoring the pain in his chest. Fie was in trouble and he had to tell Valerius.

"Damned Daimon" Kyl muttered as he pressed a hand again the wound and got into his car, driving to Valerius' house in record time. "Val… Tab… Help" he muttered as he ran inside. Valerius and Tabby came out of the living room.

"Oh gods" Tabby gasped. Valerius helped Kyl to the floor as Tabby went to grab the first aid kit and call Acheron.

"What happened, Kyl?" Valerius asked as he put pressure on the wound. Kyl was losing blood, and color fast. He was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"He… he… took… Fie. Stabbed… me…" he sputtered, blood slowly falling out of the corner of his mouth. "At… Atlan… dagger."

"He stabbed you with an Atlantean dagger?" Valerius asked. Kyl nodded.

"Save… Fie. Tell… her… I love… them… both." Valerius watched as Kyl's eyes closed and his body went limp. He expelled his last breath and Valerius held in the tears for his brother, no. Kyl was his son. Tabitha sobbed as she took in Kyl's limp form. Acheron pushed past her and kneeled by Kyl's side. He looked at Valerius with his swirling silver eyes.

"Call Kyrian and Julian. You need to go save Fie." Valerius nodded once and moved to pull Tabby back into the living room so she didn't have to see that. Ash looked at Kyl. "You, my friend, weren't destined to die tonight, or ever. Don't worry, I'll fix it."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Well, well, well…" Fie looked up as Desi came back into view. It hadn't been that long since she'd been thrown there. That was quick. "Looks like lover boy survived to tell your father about your whereabouts. Now, come on girly, we've got a trade to make."

"You already killed one, why must my life be worth more?" she screamed. He smirked at her.

"Because you are important to so many people." The look on his face terrified Fie. Oh gods… what did he have planned?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Valerius stood with Kyrian, Amanda, Tabby, Zarek, Grace, Savitar, and Acheron. They were waiting on Desi to show up. They held their breath as two people stepped out of the shadows. One was Desiderius and the other was…

"Oh gods…" Tabitha breathed as she traced the scar on her face. Desi had obviously wanted their faces to match.

"Like mother, like daughter. Can you see the resemblance?" He moved Fie to stand in front of him, as a shield. He traced a finger down the long bloody scar on her face. A scar he had just given her. Acheron flashed blue before returning to his human body.

"Let her go, Desi" Valerius demanded. Desiderius chuckled.

"Do you really think I would do that? Now let's see who's missing." Desi scanned the group and tsked at Zarek. "Where's your pretty wife and baby boy?" Zarek tensed, ready to pounce. Desi turned to Kyrian next. "And your beautiful daughter and son?" He turned to Savitar next. "And your beautiful, powerful daughter, Dara, isn't it?" Savitar snarled. Last but not least, Desi turned to Acheron. "And your wife and daughter. You don't play by the rules, game over." Desi pulled another dagger out and pushed it into Fie's abdomen. Fie whimpered.

"You said if I followed the rules, you wouldn't hurt my baby" she said, trying to shift her body away from the knife. No way was she going to let him hurt the only thing she had left of Kyl.

"I did, didn't I? Well, you know what? I've never been very good about keeping my word. Tell your family to bring the rest of the welcoming committee now, or I cut your baby from your body and then kill you like I killed your fiancé. What's your choice?" Fie whimpered as he pushed the dagger towards her baby as a reminder.

"How about you take your hands off of her and surrender?" Fie almost collapsed at the sheer joy of the voice she heard from behind them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Who's behind them? Wouldn't you like to know! I bet Cassie threatens me if I don't post more today. *sighs* Try to stay on a schedule and *sees angry stares* I'm going to go edit the next chapter now. Let me know what you thought! No flames!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: And I'm back. The Romans are coming, the Romans are coming. *pauses* *shakes with laughter* I didn't mean it that way. I swear. *takes a deep calming breath*Sorry, you have to read the chapter first to get it. Once you read, you'll get that bad joke. Anyway, so I'm not wasting more time! Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Fie and the awesomeness that is this chapter.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Fie ran across the room as Desiderius' hands left her body.

"Threatening my fiancée and child has to be your dumbest move yet. Well no, I take that back. You've just pissed off several of the most powerful beings in the Universe. Congratulations! You win death and total annihilation!" Kyl tilted his head to the side. "Now do I be nice and kill you now, or do I let them have you? Personally I think watching Zarek rip your eyeballs out for talking about Astrid and Bob would be fun. Wonder what voodoo powers Sav would use. And Ash, oh man, the powers I know he has would eat you from the inside. Actually, the eating would be left to the Charontes." Desi gulped as Kyl moved to stand in front him, one sword on his inkblot and the second pressed against his neck.

"What do you think, boss? Kill him or let you all have at him while I get Fie out of here?" Ash cracked his knuckles as Savitar grinned widely.

"Take her home. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do." Kyl nodded once and turned his full attention on Desi.

"Not that you'll live long enough, but tell your spawn to never come at her again. I won't be so generous next time." Kyl retracted the blades and slowly walked back towards Fie. Desi lunged at his back, but was suddenly flung and pinned to the wall behind him.

"Don't leave the party. We need to have a discussion about my daughter" Savitar snarled. Ash smirked.

"Yeah, you really pissed off the wrong people." Kyl wrapped his arms around Fie and before they could blink, Ash had sent them to Fie's room.

"I… I thought…" Fie trailed off as she flung herself at him. Kyl held her close and inhaled her scent.

"I had to make sure you were safe first. You are always number one." Fie sobbed as she clutched him closer to her. "I did die, for a few minutes, but Ash saved me. He healed me." Fie buried her face in his neck and held on.

"I was so scared" she muttered. Kyl nodded as he kissed the top of her head.

"Me too, ma belle princesse romaine, me too." Fie pulled away and leaned up, threading her hands through Kyl's hair to bring his mouth down to hers. He gently ran his hands through her hair and leaned her back onto the bed. He laid over her with his weight resting on his elbows. He nudged her head to the side as he kissed and nipped down her neck. She moaned at the sensation. Kyl rolled to the side and slid one hand under Fie to pull down the zipper to her dress. His mouth watered as he slowly peeled it from her body along with her boots. By gods, she wasn't wearing anything under that dress. He could feel his already hard cock, hardening more. The zipper of his jeans bit uncomfortably into his member.

"I love you Kyl" Fie whispered as she pulled his shirt over his head and reached down to cup him through his jeans. He grit his teeth to keep from coming in his pants. "I love you so damn much." She slid his jeans down his legs and took his member into her small hands.

"Oh gods, Fie. I love you… ah!" His response was cut short when Fie took him into her mouth. He gently grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "As good as you are, baby, tonight's about you." He pushed her back on the bed and kneeled between her legs, his mouth pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. Fie squirmed as his mouth got closer and closer to where she wanted him.

Kyl gently blew on her before he took her clit into his mouth and suck on it. A finger circled her opening before dipping inside and pulling out once again. He did that several times as Fie bucked against him.

"Kyl, god, Kyl…" Fie broke off into a moan as the pleasure built up inside of her. Fie screamed out as Kyl inserted three fingers and bit gently on her clit, pulling her climax from her. He continued to pump his fingers within her as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. He licked up all of her juices before moving up her body. Her eyes were hooded and her breathing was heavy.

He leaned down and kissed her, moaning as her fingers threaded into his hair, yanking him close to her. Kyl untangled her hands and knit their fingers together. He held her hands to the bed just above her head as he slid inside of her. Fie moaned at the sensation. Kyl slowly thrust his hips against hers, quickly finding a rhythm. Fie met him thrust for thrust as their pleasure quickly built. He released one of her hands and moved it between them to gently flick her clit in time to their thrusts, sending her over the edge once again.

"FUCK! KYL!" she screamed as her free hand scratched down his back, her nails drawing blood. Kyl grunted and thrust into her heat faster and harder to increase her orgasm and bring him the rest of the way. With one final thrust, Kyl emptied himself into Fie before he rolled over, rolling Fie on top of him. He reached his arm out and grabbed a blanket and spread it over the both of them.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt the baby?" Kyl asked quietly as his hand stroked her spine. Fie laughed slightly and snuggled against him, his cock still inside her.

"We're both fine. We all are alive and we can be a family without any worries or threats."

"I dunno, your dad is a pretty big threat to me." Fie pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

"Don't worry, I won't let the big bad Roman kill you. I need someone to share the three am diaper changes and feedings with" she said with a wink. Kyl laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, ma belle princesse romaine." Fie smiled.

"I love you too, Kyl. We love you too."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So, how was it? Who needs a cold shower? *grins* So now the joke makes sense, right? Yeah… you can egg me… Thanks for reading! *wipes egg off face* Thanks Cass. There's one more chapter after this so hold on tight. Please review! No flames!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Alright guys so this is it. The end to Fie and Kyl. I might make a sequel, but I have to come up with an idea first. I had one, then Ash could fix the problem so it sucked. I'm still thinking though! And yes, that would be the smoke you see. But I do have a Nick story I will post soon, so be on the lookout! Once more sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Fie. Roman owns Dara.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

6 Months Later:

Fie smoothed down the skirt to her long, deep purple, sleeveless jersey maternity dress. It looked like an ancient Roman gown. Everyone had asked why her wedding dress was purple and not white. The answer was simple.

"I would never do that to Uncle Ash." When the older being heard that, Fie swore she saw tears in his eyes. She couldn't be sure though because her daughter made her so emotional, for some reason she broke down into tears.

At eight months along, she was huge. Kyl was amazing by telling her that she was beautiful and that she was carrying the most important thing to him along with her. Not to mention the way he still worshipped her body.

"Sarafina?" Fie smiled at the reflection of her father in the mirror.

"You know," she said turning to him, "everyone else calls me Fie." Valerius scoffed.

"And as you know, that I allow very few people to call me Val. Your mother and I did not put Fie on your birth certificate, we put Sarafina."

"It's my fault that your nickname is Fie. I guess one Fie is better than Fie Fie" Dara said as she came in. She leaned against Valerius and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"That's true. I'd kill you if you still called me Fie Fie." Dara laughed.

"Did you and Kyl decide on a name yet?" Fie nodded.

"Valerie Dara Poitiers." A wide smile spread across both Dara and Valerius' faces.

"Rie Rie!" Dara said. Fie growled at her best friend.

"Call my daughter that and I will hit you." Dara grinned.

"This I know" she said. Valerius laughed as he held out his other arm for Fie.

"You ready?" Fie let out a deep breath and nodded, moving forward and threading her arm through his. They got to the entrance to the church and Fie watched as Dara took Otto's arm and started up the aisle. "You want to run now? We've got time." Fie smiled at her dad.

"No, I love Kyl, but you will always by my daddy. Don't worry, we aren't going far." Valerius nodded.

"I know" he whispered. Fie kissed his cheek.

"Do you regret it?" Valerius looked at her.

"Regret what?"

"Not marrying Agrippina and having her as the mother of your child?" Valerius turned to stare at her.

"Not a second of my life. Agrippina was beautiful and quiet, but your mother and you are my world. I would give my life for you in a heartbeat. Have you asked your mother about her ex?" Fie nodded. "And what did she say?"

"Not a nanosecond goes by that she regrets being with you. Especially after the stunt he pulled." Valerius nodded.

"Do you doubt us?" Fie shook her head. "I love you Sarafina."

"I love you too, Dad. Now, let's go get me married." Valerius chuckled as they started down the aisle. As she stood in front of Kyl, a pain shot through her, but she gave nothing away as to the pain she was in.

The ceremony started and Fie waited for her part. She didn't really care about the rest of it, but she wanted to say her vows. Another pain sliced through her and she stiffened slightly until the pain passed moments later. The pain came several times over the course of the ceremony, each time closer together and lasting longer. Oh no.

"Now, Kyl, would you care to recite your vows?" Kyl took a deep breath and held her hands in his.

"Sarafina, Fie, Fie Fie," Fie glared at him as Dara laughed. "I love you and our child more than my own life. I'm waiting for lightning bolts any second now actually." The family and friends within the loop laughed as they shifted. Yeah, they were all waiting for it. "I lost you once and I couldn't go through that again. I will spend my life loving and protecting you until forever. I'm lucky to have you stand in front of this crowd and admit your love to me, because I know as a child not even my mother would do that some days." Laughter rang throughout the church as another pain cut through Fie. "Thank you for loving me. I love you Fie." The priest smiled at him before turning to Fie. Her eyes met his, the panic and fear were displayed in her green eyes.

"It's your turn, Sarafina."

"Kyl, I love you and I had this whole speech planned, but right now, your daughter wants out and I want to finish this ceremony, so just know I love you" she blurted out. Kyl's eyes widened in panic as Fie turned to the priest. "Finish. FAST!" she said between clenched teeth as another contraction hit. His eyes widened.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New Orleans, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now go have a baby." A splash of water fell down Fie's legs as she screamed in pain. Kyl wasted no time in picking Fie up and running down the aisle, everyone one step behind.

"I'll drive!" Otto yelled as he jumped into the driver's seat. Dara jumped into the passenger's seat as Kyl set Fie in the back next to him.

"Quickly, Otto! Drive like there's a Daimon on your ass" Kyl said as Fie squeezed his hand through another contraction. Otto got them to the hospital in record time and opened the door as Kyl cradled Fie in his arms as he ran towards the nurses desk.

"How can I help you today?" she asked sweetly. Kyl wanted to yell. They had an emergency here!

"My wife, she's in labor. Her contractions are less than two minutes apart and her water broke about ten minutes ago." The nurse jumped up and motioned for him to follow her back into a room.

"The doctor will be here shortly, ma'am. I need you…"

"THIS BABY IS COMING NOW!" Fie screamed. The nurse closed the curtain and set Fie's legs on the table to take a look.

"Oh" the nurse said. Fie ground her teeth. She wasn't a moron, but the fact that she felt like she needed to push really should hurry them the hell up. The nurse stuck her head out of the curtain. "Becky, we have a teenage girl here who's crowning." Fie saw red.

"I'm twenty and I'm married you moron! Don't you dare touch me! I want a REAL doctor!" Fie screamed. Kyl took a step back in fear. She turned to him. "Kyl get me a doctor. Valerie is early." Kyl smoothed her hair away from her face.

"I know, ma belle princesse romaine." He turned to the nurse with his deadly Dorean glare that got everyone's attention. "Get the doctor." The nurse was gone in a flash.

"What if she doesn't make it?" Fie whispered. Kyl smiled at her softly.

"Do you really think Ash will let her die?" Fie shook her head as a tall man entered the curtained area.

"Let's bring your child out to meet you, shall we?" he asked with a soft smile. Fie pointed at him.

"I like him."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Fie laid against the bed with her eyes closed. That had been rough on her. Kyl kissed her brow before quietly leaving to go see Valerie.

"How's Rie Rie?" Dara asked as she, Otto, Valerius, and Tabby rushed towards him. "How's Fie Fie?" Kyl chuckled.

"She is so going to kill you." Dara just grinned. "Fie's sleeping right now, but I was about to go see Valerie." Everyone followed him to the nursery. He pointed to the small pink bundle in the corner. "Everyone, that's the newest family member. Valerie Dara Poitiers."

They were all cooing over the baby when a nurse wheeled Fie out a little while later. Fie linked her hand with Kyl as they stared at their daughter. Kyl kneeled next to Fie. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled at her.

"That's our daughter" Fie whispered in awe. Kyl nodded.

"And she's just as beautiful as her mother." Kyl kissed Fie on the mouth. "I love you, ma belle princesse romaine." Fie smiled at him.

"I love you too, il mio eroe." My hero.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok, so the ending wasn't going to be so damned sappy, but it turned out that way. Now I need some action or humor or anything. Alright thanks for sticking with me. Please let me know what you thought. No flames!


End file.
